Pejuang Cinta
by Oh SeRa Land
Summary: Pejuang CInta? "akhrinya aku menemukanmu, Zhang Yixing"Lebih baik seumur hidup aku tak mengenal cinta, aku sudah memutuskan itu sejak kedua orang tua yang pertama seharusnya pertama kali mengenalkan apa itu cinta padaku membuangku ah terlalu ... SULAY GS EXO FF
1. Chapter 1

Pejuang Cinta

Cast :

Sulay – Suho Lay

JoonXing – Joonmyun Yixing

KimZhang

Other cast :

Huang Zitao

Kim Minseok (xiumin)

Lenght :

Chaptered

Genre :

Romance drama school life

Desc :

Terinspirasi dari komik tapi tak sepenuh dari komik dan cast adalah milik tuhan dan milik orang tuanya.

.

.

.

Lebih baik seumur hidup aku tak mengenal cinta, aku sudah memutuskan itu sejak kedua orang tua yang pertama seharusnya pertama kali mengenalkan apa itu cinta padaku membuangku ah terlalu kesal meninggalkanku dengan egois dan banyak hutang bersama nenek.

.

.

"hey.. kau tak tau siapa aku huh? "pekik seorang namja bertatto dan botak mendorong namja putih berwajah malaikat ke dinding gang tersebut.

"apa yang kau lakukan? Memang siapa kau?"tantang namja berwajah malaikat yang di sudutkan ke dinding angkuh.

"kau.. jangan kurang ajar" namja botak melayangkan tinju yang cukup keras namun dapat di tangkis namja berwajah malaikat.

"beraninya kau.. "

Perkelahian dua namja itu sepertinya tak akan berakhir dalam waktu cepat, membuat beberapa yeoja yang akan melewati gang itu bergidik ngeri takut-takut melihat dua namja yang seperti siap saling membunuh itu.

Seorang yeoja yang juga merasa risih dan mendengar keluhan yeoja tersebut dengan poker facenya menuju dua namja yang tengah berkelahi itu.

"chogiyo.. " ia menepuk punggung namja botak dengan wajah innocent.

"yak! aku sedang sibuk"tolak sang namja. Sang yeoja masih tetap keukeh menepuk punggung sang namja dengan tak sabar. Mau tak mau namja botak berbalik dan tanpa basa basi ..

Duak! Bruk! Bruk!

Pukulan di perut, kepala dan dada sudah menghujani sang namja botak hingga membuatnya sedikit kewalahan dan terduduk di tanah.

"dari tadi kau membuat mereka takut tau"tunjuk sang yeoja berlesung pipi itu pada kumpulan yeoja yang mengeluh tadi.

"dan berhentilah berbuat onar. Itu mengganggu"titah yeoja itu tanpa ampun bersama smirk mengancam. Sang namja botak hanya bisa mengangguk dan meninggalkan tempat itu segera. Tanpa di sadari sang yeoja menjatuhkan kartu siswanya.

"Zhang Yixing"eja namja berwajah malaikat yang memungut kartu siswa itu.

"hmm.. menarik. "katanya sambil mengeluarkan smirk yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

Sebuah lamborghini keluaran terbaru baru saja memarkir di parkiran siswa SMA XOXO, membuat hal itu menjadi sorotan terang saja semua menanyakan kepemilikan mobil tersebut.

"ah.. coba lihat. Mobil keren itu.. kyaa~ .. "pekik seorang yeoja menunjuk ke arah mobil mencolok itu. Beberapa siswa siswi yang berada di lantai 2 kelas tersebut, mencoba melongok pada benda yang membuat histeris itu.

"ah, mungkin itu mobil murid pindahan dari SMA SJ."ucap yeoja berpipi temben, membuat seorang yeoja bermata panda antusias mendengarnya.

"jinjaa, Xiuminnie?"tanya yeoja bermata panda itu, yeoja yang di panggil Xiumin. Xiumin mengangguk.

"benar, Tao ah, katanya ia mau menambah pengalaman dan akan berada di kelas kita selama sebulan"kata Xiumin sedetail yang ia tau.

Mata Tao berbinar-binar kagum "jadi dari dalam dirinya sendiri dia ingin merasakan kehidupan bersama rakyat jelata, Xiuminne?"kata Tao benar-benar kagum. Xiumin mengangguk.

"sekelas dengan kita?" Tao makin berbinar. Xiumin mengangguk lagi.

"ah, betapa beruntungnya kita" Tao benar-benar kagum.

"bagaimana ini, Yixing ah? Kalau namja itu ternyata tidak hanya kaya tapi tampan juga" Tao menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Lay yang sedari tadi sibuk membuat bunga buatan.

"aku tak tertarik"tepisnya pada tangan Tao, yang ia anggap menganggu.

"aigoo, tak tertarik? " Xiumin hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"yang mau sekelas dengan kita itu pangeran dari Kim Cooporation lho, dasar kau"

"sudahlah, tinggalkan dia xiuminnie. Lebih baik kita melihatnya ke luar"ajak Tao.

Lay masih memperhatikan bunga buatannya dengan wajah jpg miliknya.

"pangeran?" ucapnya dalam hati. Pikirannya langsung kembali pada dirinya yang berumur 5 tahun, tersenyum manis sambil memperhatikan cover buku dongeng miliknya.

"mungkin waktu kecil aku juga mendambakannya tapi sekarang aku lebih memilih menjadi manusia yang bisa hidup mandiri"

.

.

"nah anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, silahkan masuk murid Kim"kata guru Fei yang merupakan wali kelas.

Jjajan!

Semua mata tertuju pada depan namja yang baru saja memasuki kelas mereka, para yeoja langsung berfangirling melihat sosok pangeran idaman di hadapan mereka.

Pangeran berambut perak dengan balutan celana hitam, kemeja putih bersama jaket kulit yang tentu saja mahal di tambah kaca mata hitam yang bertengger di matanya. Semuanya menatap bingung, tidakkah itu terlalu mencolok? Tidakkah terlalu nyentrik? Tidakkah sekolah itu memiliki peraturan?

Seorang Kim Joonmyun tak memikirkan hal itu, pendapat orang, penilaian orang terhadapnya toh pada akhirnya mereka akan lagi-lagi bermulut manis dihadapannya. Dan jangan salahkan busana yang ia kenakan terlihat pantas di tubuhnya. masalah peraturan, sekolah ini saja mungkin sanggup ia beli apalagi hanya untuk sekedar merubah suatu peratutan.

Jangan salah mengartikan Joonmyun bukan seorang yang sombong ataupun tak tau aturan, ia hanya seseorang yang terlalu nyaman berada dalam posisinya. Terlalu terbiasa dari sejak ia membuka matanya di bumi. Toh, selama tak ada yang tersakiti marilah kita biarkan saja tuan muda Kim ini dengan segala tingkahnya.

Joonmyun membuka kacamata hitamnya dengan gaya slow motion yang di keren-kerenkan dan tentu saj mengundang perhartian setiap yeoja apalagi sebuah senyuman angelic terpapar tulus dari pangeran nyentrik itu.

"joneun Kim Joonmyun, bangapta" katanya lantang dengan angelic smilenya. Entahlah, mungkin ia cocok jadi seorang pengiklan dengan senyuman menggodanya.

Yixing atau Lay memandang acuh tak acuh ke depan ia lebih berfokus pada kegiatan menyatukan kepala pada lengan yang menumpu pada meja. Ya, kerja sambilan dan juga usaha membuat bunga mawar buatan sedikit memberatkannya hingga tak jarang di sekolah ia akan kelelahan seperti ini. Ya, hidup sedikit lebih keras padanya tapi tenanglah Yixing bukan seseorang yang suka mengeluh dan gampang menyerah. Ya, hanya sedikit tidak pedulian dan pelupa tak terkontrol.

Pluk!

Sebuah bola kertas menyapa kepala Lay, Lay awalnya tidak peduli palingan ulah duo XiuTao yang ingin mengusiknya tapi berubah ketika serangan bola kertas itu sudah bertubi-tubi. Benar-benar menganggu menurutnya, apalagi sih yang kalian mau pikir Lay dalam hati.

"yak!... " teriak Lay saat sebuah pulpen sekarang mendarat di kepalanya, seperti dugaannya itu ulah Tao dan Xiumin. Ia ingin marah tapi semua mata sudah tertuju padanya, ia langsung memerah karena menjadi pusat perhatian.

Lay berusaha bersikap biasa menghilangkan kegugupannya, ia tak menyadari sepasang mata tengah menscanning dirinya dari kepala sampai kaki(?), mata itu tak kunjung bosan menatap karya tuhan yang menurutnya indah, mata teduh Lay, lesung pipinya, semuanya, ia tak berkata apa-apa namun kakinya sudah ia langkahkan mempersempit jarak antara mereka.

Semua mata sekarang beralih fokus pada pergerakan namja yang menuju tempat duduk Lay, namja yang mengabaikan saat guru tengah memberi nasehat, dan sekarang menatap dalam ke dalam mata hitam legam milik Lay, yang hanya ditanggapi dengan kerutan di kening oleh Lay.

Namja itu mulai melakukan pergerakan lagi, mengambil tangan Lay dan kemudian mengecupnya. Lay shock begitu pun semua yang melihat. Para cicak pun tiba-tiba sok dan berjatuhan #abaikan

"akhrinya aku menemukanmu, Zhang Yixing"

Tao dan Xiumin menatapi tajam Lay dengan tatapan "kau harus memberi kami penjelasan"

.

.

TBC

Otte?

Hmmm... bingung sbenarnya mau ngasih judul apa tapi pejuang cinta boleh lah ya? Lovely fighter?

Awalnya sih terinpirasi ama komik gitu nah jadi deh..

Jujur mau bahas tentang Kris tapi sudahlah para fans juga udah nemuin hal msing-msing yang bakal di lakuin kan? Nah, kita semangat deh..

Lastly, pleasee review...

Gumawoo ...:*


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"'Camelia adalah bunga yang mempunyai bahasa bunga yang artinya 'kau cantik sekali' atau 'aku akan merindukan wajah cantikmu' tapi bagiku bunga itu tak lebih dari bunga yang memiliki arti kebohongan dimataku. Karena jujur saja, jika aku cantik dan membuat merindukanku kenapa kau tak pernah kembali appa?"

.

.

"nah.. ayo jelaskan pada kami. Siapa dia?"tuntut Tao pada Lay dan duduk bersembunyi di dekat sebuah pohon demi bersembunyi dari Suho.

"Joonmyun,kan? Kau dengarkan saat dia mengenalkan diri?"jawab Lay malas.

"yak! bukan itu yang kami maksud, dia itu siapamu? Darimana kau mengenalnya?"repet Xiumin taksabar.

"demi tuhan Yixing, dimana kau mengenal orang yang bisa mengirimkan barang merk Gucci kepadamu tiap hari tanpa harus takut kekayaannya akan habis tujuh turunan itu, bahkan kau meminta jet pribadi hari ini pun kau akan mendapatkannya"kata Tao alay.

"ayolah Tao, aku sungguh tak mengenalnya"

"jadi bagaimana dia tahu namamu Zhang Yixing ah? Kau mau mengelak seperti apa huh?"ucap Xiumin tak percaya.

"okehh,, dia menemukan kartu pelajarku dan aku bersumpah aku tidak tahu dimana kenapa dan ada apa dengan dia, dan perlu aku tekankan aku tidak peduli sama sekali. Duniaku masih sibuk Tao ah, Xiumin ah, jeball "lirih Lay.

Xiuman dan Tao menatap padanya iba, mereka sekali bagaimana hidup sahabatnya itu.

"maafkan kami" dan ketiganya saling memeluk.

.

.

Sementara, Suho sudah berkeliaran sepanjang koridor sekolah dari lantai satu sampai lantai tiga, mulai dari kelas sampai ruang guru bahkan atap dan gudang mencari Lay.

"ah, Yixingku, dimana kau?"katanya dramatis dengan menggenggam sebuket bunga camelia di tangannya.

Ia menyusuri taman tempat Yixing, tao dan Xiumin berada. Dan langsung histeris melihat Lay.

"wah, Yixing ah, akhirnya aku menemukanmu." Ucap Suho dengan senyum idiotnya. Lay yang melihatnya mengerling mata malas. Dan, dengan seenaknya Suho menarik tangan Lay, menjauh dari Tao dan Xiumin. Tao dan Xiumin hanya bisa pasrah entah apa yang akan dilakukan pangeran itu pada Lay, toh menculik rasanya hal tak berguna. Mereka melambai pada Lay yang hanya menunjukan wajah malas di tarik-tarik Suho.

"yak! mau kemana kita?"protes Lay sambil memaksa Suho melepas genggamannya. Ia tak habis pikir ini jam sekolah dan seenaknya saja pangeran satu ini, malah menariknya ke mobil limousinnya.

"ikut saja, my princess"kata Suho sambil me-wink an matanya. Lay hanya pasrah toh sebisanya ia dasar-dasar wushu ia tak mungkin kabur dari bodyguard Suho yang tak terlihat berbadan normal itu.

Lay membuang muka ke arah jendela memperhatikan jalanan di luar sana, ia terlalu enggan membuka suara ia lebih memilih memamerkan wajah jpg nya keluaran sana. Sementara, Suho sibuk memperhatikan wajah Lay yang amat manis itu, wajah datar polos dan tanpa dosa miliknya tak membuat Suho bosan. Lesung pipi yang menambah kadar kesempurnaannya itu melengkapi menurutnya. Suho sempat mengira jangan-jangan Lay salah satu malaikat yang tersasar di bumi. Entahlah, apa namanya yang di rasakan oleh Suho sekrang, ia bertekad dalam hatinya menjadikan Lay miliknya. dan jangan salahkan pangeran keluarga Kim ini, tak akan menyerah sampai ia memilikinya.

"kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?"ujar Lay yang merasa risih juga di perhatikan oleh namja aneh yang berada di depannya.

"tidak ada, menurutku aku tak salah memilih bunga. Ini untukmu"katanya menyodorkan bunga pada Lay.

Suho memberinya sebuket bunga Camelia yang berarti dalam bahasa bunga "kau sangat cantik" atau "aku akan merindukan wajah cantikmu". Ya, seperti itulah perasaan yang ingin di ungkapkan oleh Suho. Namun, Lay malah membuang bunga itu.

"yak! hey!"protes Suho.

"untukku kan? Jadi, itu milikku,kan?"tanya Lay. Suho mengangguk.

"aku punya hak pada apa yang sudah menjadi punyaku,kan? Jadi, aku ingin membuangnya. Kau mau memungutnya. Silahkan, toh sudah jadi sampah"ucap Lay tajam.

Suho benar-benar mengagumi Lay dari lubuk hatinya baru kali ini seorang yeoja berani memperlakukannya seperti itu, bersikap dingin padanya biasanya mereka semua pasti berbondong-bondong merayunya dengan berbagai cara. Yah, walau sakit hati juga bunga pemberiannya di buang begitu saja. Suho juga mulai berasumsi kalau Lay membencinya, menganggapnya menganggu dan sebagainya. Suho diam dengan senyum tipisnya.

"aku membenci bunga itu"ujar Lay kemudian. Entahlah ia merasa perlu menjelaskan pada Suho dan merasa melakukan kesalahan pada Suho yang pasti tak berniat buruk tentang bunga itu. Suho mengembangkan senyumannya, ia merasa sangat bahagia karena terbukti Lay adalah orang baik. Ia menjelaskan walau hanya dengan satu kata agar Suho tak salah paham.

Lay tak berbohong, ia memang membenci Camelia karena itu bunga yang sering diberi oleh appanya setiap kali pulang dari luar kota. Appanya mengatakan "bunga ini memiliki arti aku merindukan wajah cantikmu, karena appa rindu padamu appa pasti akan segera pulang untuk menemuimu". Kata-kata bualan yang sekarang nyatanya tak terbukti lagi, sejak kelas 2 SMP dia sudah berjuang membayar hutang kedua orang tuanya yang tak tau rimbanya.

"turunlah, my princess" Suho sudah bersiap dengan ala seorang gentlemen membuka pintu untuk Lay turun dari limousinnya. Lay hanya turun seperti biasa mengabaikan tangan Suho yang terulur padanya.

Lay menatap malas pemandangan di depannya, ini istana apa pikirnya dalam hati. Ia merasa pernah melihatnya di TV atau dimana. Ah, ia ingat ini adalah mall termewah dan termahal di Seoul. Semua barang baik dari dalam dan luar negeri ada disini, masalah harga beragam dan perlu di catat mall ini salah satu kepunyaan keluarga Kim.

"kau mau apa chagi? Aku akan membelikan semuanya untukmu. Jika kau meminta beberapa toko di dalam sana, itu juga tak akan masalah. Berbahagialah"ucap Suho dengan senyumannya dan menyodorkan sebuah black card padanya.

"bahagia"? lay tersenyum miring mendengarnya. Ia mengambil black card itu, mematahkannya di dapan mata Suho lalu membuangnya. Kening Suho berkerut tak mengerti kenapa Lay melakukan itu.

"jika begini masih bisakah kau membahagiakanku?"tanya Lay. Suho mengangguk.

"aku tinggal menulis cek kalau begitu"jawab Suho santai, sementara Lay menatap tajam padanya.

"aku tak butuh itu, joonmyun sii"ketus Lay. Suho benar-benar tak mengerti, bukan biasanya para gadis akan bahagia ketika belanja apalagi diberi oleh seseorang seperti dia.

"ah, kalau gitu ini" Suho menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang yang cukup tebal ke Lay. Lay terbelalak. Lay benar-benar membenci hal ini, ia benci sikap Suho yang seolah-olah meremehkannya. Suho terlihat di mata Lay selalu menghamburkan hartanya dengan percuma sementara dia harus kerja banting tulang setiap harinya demi uang untuk hidup dan melunasi hutang kedua orang tuanya. Lay benci Suho karena itu, ia sangat membencinya.

"yak, Joonmyun aku tak butuh uangmu" ia mengembalikan semua uang itu ketangan Suho. Suho memandangnya dengan pandangan bertanya tapi Lay hanya berjalan meninggalkannya.

"hey.. tunggu"titah Suho pada Lay yang menjauh.

"hey tunggu, Yixing ah"teriak Suho yang tak digubris sama sekali oleh Lay.

"kau tak boleh pergi begitu saja"kata Suho yang sekarang mencengkram tangan Lay berusaha memberhentikannya.

"kenapa tidak boleh?"elak Lay.

"karena kau milikku"kata Suho, yang entah apa maksudnya namun di artikan lain oleh Lay dalam persepsi lain.

"milikmu? Hhaha.. apa kau membeliku juga dengan uangmu sehingga aku bisa menjadi milikmu huh?"tanya Lay sakartis.

"kenapa tak kau beli juga sebuah rantai dan ikat aku seperti peliharaanmu"timpalnya lagi.

"bukan begitu.. aku.. "Suho merona dan terbata-bata.

"apa?"tuntut Lay yang muak melihat Suho.

Demi apa Suho ingin sekali mencubit pipi Lay yang menurutnya semakin imut saja apalagi tengah kesal seperti sekarang. tak sia-sia ia meminta untuk pindah sekolah, hingga dapat melihat malaikat seperti Lay. Ia sudah mau pergi, Suho tiba-tiba berteriak.

"AKU MENYUKAIMU mungkin juga mencintaimu"

Lay tak menghilangkan kesinisan dalam kata-kata dan raut wajahnya, walau jujur saja ia sedikit terkejut ada seseorang menyatakan perasaan pada orang seperti dia.

"huh ? kau bercanda Tuan Kim? Bermain drama"

"tidak, aku bersungguh-sungguh"kata Suho mantap.

"sorry, aku tak berniat menjadi Cinderellamu, pangeran"

Lay bermaksud meninggalkan Suho, namun Suho menahannya. Ia sedikit kesal, Lay sulit sekali di mengerti dan di taklukan menurutnya. Dan lagi di tolak, Suho juga sedikit geram karenanya. ia mencengkram erat tangan kiri Lay, sementara Lay meronta-ronta. Ia tak menyangka Suho cukup kuat juga.

"yak! lepaskan"ucap Lay emosi.

"tidak!"ucap Suho.

"kau gila!"

Mereka masih bersikeras satu sama lain hingga tanpa sengaja Suho menarik gelang ditangan kiri Lay dan membuat benda itu terlepas dari tangan Lay karena putus. Suho terkejut melihat gelang itu putus, ia merasa bersalah karena sepertinya gelang itu berarti untuk Lay.

"maaf, nanti aku akan... mengg.."

"mohon maaf tuan Kim yang terhormat sebanyak apa pun uangmu tak semua hal bisa kau ganti dan buang begitu saja"ucap Lay. Ia benar-benar kesal karena gelang pemberian ibunya itu, putus begitu saja dan dengan santainya Suho bilang akan mengantinya.

Lay menarik kerah Suho yang masih terdiam karena menyadari kesalahannya.

"seberapa banyak uang yang kau punya bisa kau berikan padaku semuanya huh?"tantang Lay yang menahan air matanya. Suho merasa terluka melihatnya namun ia benar tak tau juga harus berbuat apa. ia seolah membeku.

Bruk! Pukulan mendarat di pipi Suho.

"cinta? Kau bilang cinta? Apa yang kau mengerti tentang cinta? Ah, tidak kau bilang akan membahagiakan aku, kan? Dengan apa? uang orang tuamu? Uang yang kau dapat dengan merengek atau sekedar bentuk hibah dari kedua orang tuamu huh? Tuan muda malang, apa yang kau mengerti tentang itu?"

Menyaksikan Suho yang hanya diam, membuat Lay semakin kesal dan melayangkan pukulan sekali lagi tepat di pipinya.

"brengsek! Kau kira dunia hanya seputar kebahagiaanmu. Sh*t!"

Lay benar-benar geram, ia lebih memilih untuk pergi berlari dan mencari taxi pulang. Ia tak ingin masuk kantor polisi karena bisa saja ia membunuh Suho yang tampak diam dan pasrah. Ia masih terlalu sayang neneknya.

Suho memegang luka bekas jotosan Lay yang sedikit kebiruan, ia meringis. Ia memungut gelang yang tanpa sengaja di tinggal oleh Lay itu, ia menyuruh para butlernya mengikuti Lay karena ia tau Lay tak punya uang sedikit pun untuk membayar taxi.

Ia tersenyum lebar, ketika melewati jendela kaca mallnya. Ia melihat refleksi tubuhnya yang sehabis dipukul seorang yeoja. Ia memegang dadanya dan membatin "sepertinya aku benar-benar mencintaimu"

"apa kau yakin dengan ini, tuan?"

Suho mengangguk. "tunggu aku , Xingxing anae"ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

Otte? Kacau? Jelekk?

Hahahah...

Maaf ya, Sera berusaha sebaik mungkin tapi inilah hasilnya...

Balasan review :

3K121418 : bagus? Wah makasih jadi tersanjung.. haah.. oke ini dah lanjut

PinkBearChocolate : iya ini udah lanjutt.. met mnikmatii

Ami KeyByun : XOXO. Yang berjuang itu Suho dan Lay berjuang gak jatuh cinta ma Suho, hahaha.. bikin kayak gtu aja ya bgusan ceritanya . haha

rizqibilla : TBC soalnya otak Seranya nyuruh gtu.. ahahh.. iya tuhsuho gajee..

unicorn ajol : gumawoo, udah ngingatin tapi apa yang sekarang udah pada benar tanda bacanya, jujur malas bgt beljar bhasa indo kmarin2 nih

Tabifangirl : ini makin cheesy nih... aduhh.. gimana ya,lucu gak?

hibiki kurenai : ada tuh, *liriktianglistrik* hahah.. jhat bgt Suho gak pendek-pendek amat kok juga gak panjang-panjang amat telat tinggi aja mungkin mkanya mungil gtu

dazzle : iya udah lnjut nih

Xingmi'sLay : hhehe.. senengnya aku ditemuin *suarahatiFFini* sip sip

SodariBangYifan : tau tuh si abang salah kostum banget, mana maid ma butlernya sih, ckck,, haha... yap.. krenkan Lay jadi jutek gitu.. hha

mirarose86 : sip.. sipp.. maaf ya update kelamaan... :)

: pada dasarnya joonmyun musti di gituin tuh sering selingkuh ama orang sih, heheh.. sip sip.. mkasih

ExileZee : hahah, sebenernya Suhonya Cuma lagi pamer bisa beli baju bagus n nakutin anak2 aja kali tuh, hahah...

Prince Changsa : kurang lebih gitu, dia cri cari alasan gitu deh eh ternyata dpat info skolahnya yixing

SMayanti : iya udah lnjut, met baca

byunbek13 : iya... hehe.. ini kecepatan update yag dbsa

exindira : hahah sip sip, ini udah lnjut

joonxing : iya.. iyaaaaa... lanjuttt.. ya maunya emang happy endingggg.. tapi aahhahah,,, mikir dulu

Baby Kim : hahah.. wah.. gak sengaja juga bikin SJ ama EXO jadi terkesan kayak gitu soalnya pada dasarnya Sera gak tau nama sekolah yang bagus apa, jadi karena suka SJ ama Exo di bikin kayak gitu aj.. hehe tapi keadaan EXO masih belm smakmur SJ sih.. eheh/ exo : jadi kita melarat gitu/maybe -_-

nur991fah : sip chinguu J

Lovexing : maaf ya nextnya gak bisa secepat teleportnya Kai jadi maaf ya...

rinrinchan00 : tau tuh si joonmyun main nyosor-nyosor aja, siapa tau Yixing habis megang apa gitu, kan gak steril tuh,. Hahah.. maksih review nya J

Guest : oke oke

heerinsslayeol : hahhah, sebenarnya sih ada kayak pertukaran pelajar gitu antar sekolah biar membandingkan kualitaus sekolah gitu, anggap aj Suho ikutan yang kayak gituan oke? Jebal? Hahah.. apa sih.. iniudah usahain panjang.. maaf yaa ini yg bisa cuma

Makasih ya buat yang udah ngefollow dan ngefavoritin.. jeongmal gumawo..

Readerdeul, bentar lagi puasa kan Sera minta maaf lahir batin ya, *sungkemansalamancipikacipiki*

dan sabar ya nunggu lanjutan FF dan mungkin new story nya Sera.. hehhe...

Jangan lupa review lagi ya... jeball *buing-buing*

Bye.. anyeonggg *lambai-lambai*


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

"menikmati begitu dalam memperhatikan seorang wanita yang bahkan tidak hanya meneriakiku tapi juga berani memukulku. Apa benar aku sudah gila?"

Flashback on

Yixing kecil tengah sibuk membantu halmeoninya membersihkan rumah. Ia anak yang ramah dan rajin membantu semua orang. Senyuman yang selalu ia kembangkan di bibirnya seolah bisa menyembuhkan semua penyakit orang yang melihatnya. Ia malaikat, ia malaikat kecil di dalam keluarga Zhang.

"Yixing, coba lihat siapa itu?"ujar sang halmeoni dengan senyuman merekah menunjuk seseorang namja dengan baju serba hitam terlihat di depan pintu rumah mereka. Yixing langsung berlarian girang membukakan pintu untuk namja yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah orang yang sangat di rindukannya.  
"baba!"sapanya dan langsung menghambur pada pelukan namja di depan pintu rumahnya tersebut. Namja yang di panggil baba tersebut tanpa ragu merangkul Yixing dalam pelukannya dan menggendong Yixing kecil yang sudah menggelayut manja padanya.  
"neomu bogoshipeo, baba"bisik Yixing dalam pelukan babanya.  
Babanya mengangkat tubuh Yixing tinggi-tinggi kemudian membiarkan matanya sejajar dengan mata anaknya.  
"na..do, aegy"kata namja yang memiliki mata sayu yang sama dengan milik Lay itu, ia mengecup kening Yixing lembut.  
"baba punya hadiah untuk Yixing baba yang selalu cantik dan manis"  
Baba Yixing menurunkannya dan menyodorkan 2 hal pada Yixing.  
"ini boneka unicorn sesuai janji baba, dan ini sebuket bunga Camelia untuk si cantik baba"  
"gumawo, baba"kata Yixing sambil meloncat-loncat kesenangan. Baba Yixing hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkah putri satu-satunya itu.  
"baba, bunganya cantik sekali"puji Yixing melihat bunga pemberian babanya itu.  
"tentu secantik anak baba, dan bunga ini punya bahasa bunga yang artinya 'kau cantik sekali' atau 'aku akan merindukan wajah cantikmu' karena Yixing selalu cantik dan membuat baba rindu, baba akan selalu cepat pulang untuk menemui Yixing"

Cup.

Yixing mengecup pipi babanya.  
"gumawo baba"  
"yixing , biarkan babamu istirahat dulu aegy. Jangan manja"suara halmeoninya itu membuat Yixing mengerutkan kening kesal.  
"baba istirahatlah, Yixing akan membuat masakan enak"  
Yixing kecil meninggalkan babanya dan dengan senang hati membantu halmeoninya memasak sesuatu yang enak, walaupun harus rela berpisah dari kehangatan yang jarang diberikan appanya itu walau sebentar. Babanya hanya menatap sendu putrinya yang seperti malaikat itu, tak peduli apa selalu memberi senyuman kekuatan padanya.

"maafkan baba, xing"lirihnya.

.

.

Yixing sibuk bermanja pada babanya mulai dari minta di suapi, mengajak menonton kartun kesukaannya, mewarnai dinding kamarnya hingga hanya ingin bermanja duduk di pangkuan babanya seperti saat sekarang ini.  
"xing, jangan merepotkan babamu sayang. Ia pasti lelah"tegur halmeoninya.  
"tidak apa, mama"tandas baba Yixing.  
"hangeng, kau jangan memanjakannya seperti itu"tegur halmeoni lagi paad baba Yixing.  
Yixing langsung memasang tampang khawatirnya "apa baba lelah? Kalau gitu silahkan tinggalkan Yixing disini sendiri. Yixing tak apa"  
"tidak, sayang. Baba tidak lelah"ujar babanya dengan dengan senyuman bahagia, melihat anaknya memang seperti malaikat. Tidak egois.

Tok tok tok...

Halmeoni membukakan pintu rumah untuk seseorang yang mengetok pintu itu.  
"eomma" ujar Yixing senang.  
"yeobo~"tanggap eomma Yixing melihat seseorang yang tengah menggendong Yixing.

Cup.

"bogoshipeo, chullie chagi"kata baba Yixing setelah mengecup pipi eommanya.  
"baba genit"protes Yixing. Dan membuat kedua orang tuanya itu terkekeh.

.

.

Dua hari itu adalah hari paling bahagia dalam hidup Yixing. Kedua orang tuanya beraa di sisinya. Keduanya punya waktu untuk memperhatikannya bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar ke taman bermain bertiga. Hari tak telupakan dan bermakna bagi Yixing.  
Saat malam hari pun menjadi tak terlupakan baginya. tidur dalam pelukan sang baba dan dongengan dari eommanya. Cinderella, dongeng favoritnya. Yang membuatnya berjanji menjadi orang yang baik, lembut, dan berkeja keras agar pangeran tampan jatuh hati padanya.  
Ia selalu memanjatkan syukur kepada Tuhan dalam hatinya, atas kebahagiaan yang di dapatnya. Ia memang sudah terbiasa dengan babanya yang selalu jarang di rumah, halmeoni dan eommanya selalu bilang babanya sibuk bekerja di luar kota dengan pakaian hitam yang selalu membuat babanya terlihat cool di mata Yixing. Sementara, eommanya yang jarang di rumah karena sibuk sebagai salah satu pekerja di sebuah perusahaan. Ia tak pernah terlalu mempermasalahkan karena ada halmeoninya, dan juga kedua orang tuanya selalu kembali dan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Bagi Yixing sedikit waktu itu cukup. Baginya cukup setimpal dengan kelakuan baiknya juga pada semua orang.

Cup.

Cup.

Kedua orang tua Yixing mengecup pipi anaknya lembut. Ucapan selamat malam untuk putri mereka. Namun, sang eomma tak bisa menahan air matanya.

"Han, aku tak tega padanya"ujar sang eomma yang sudah penuh airmata. Baba Yixing mengelus pundak sang istri-menguatkannya.  
"namun, aku harus Heechul. Maafkan aku melibatkanmu. Maafkan aku"lirih Hangeng-baba Yixing. Heechul-eomma Yixing menggeleng dan menampilkan dimple di pipinya tersenyum tipis.  
"bukan salahmu"balasnya.  
Heechul mendekat pada Yixing yang sudah tertidur. Ia mengenggam tangan anaknya.  
"maafkan eomma dan baba, aegy" ia memasangkan sebuah gelang perak berinisial ZYX yang bisa di perbesar dan di perkecil ke tangan putrinya tersebut.  
"maafkan kami"lirih mereka lalu meninggalkan kamar Yixing.

Keesokan harinya Yixing menangis dan berteriak histeris melihat barang-barang eomma dan babanya hilang tak bersisa seperti keduanya yang hilang begitu saja. ia hanya mendapat informasi dari halmeoninya mereka pergi. 'pergi' kata yang membuat Yixing hancur seketika. Pergi kemana? Pergi meninggalkannya,kah? Kenapa tanpa suara padanya? Ia larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia berusaha tenang dan percaya kedua orang tuanya itu akan kembali segera padanya.

Namun seiring waktu yang memudarkan senyuman dan kepercayaan yang di miliki Yixing. Ia mulai membenci kenyataan yang ada. Apalagi kenyataan bahwa beberapa orang tak dikenal memintanya melunasi hutang-hutang yang di buat oleh orang tuanya.

Flashback off .

"baba.. "lirih Yixing yang dipenuhi oleh peluh terbangun dari tidurnya. Sejenak matanya menjadi sendu karena di penuhi oleh mimpi tersebut namun sedetik kemudian ia mulai merutuki kekonyolannya menangis dalam tidurnya dan menangisi seseorang yang membohongi dan tak mungkin kembali padanya.

"sh*t" umpat Yixing yang langsung memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangun. Meninggalkan tempat terkutuk-kasur- yang membawanya untuk mengingat kembali hal yang tak ingin di ingatnya.  
Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur, mencuci muka, menggosok gigi dan kemudian merapikan tempat tidurnya. Samar-samar terdengar olehnya suara sang halmeoninya.

"Yixing ah, mulai hari ini ada seorang yang dari jauh akan menginap di tempat kita"  
Yixing menyeringit bingung mendengar kata 'jauh' ? sejauh apakah yang di maksud halmeoninya? Luar angkasa. Ayolah, yixing jangan becanda. Ia mengingat lagi biasanya halmeoninya akan menggunakan istilah itu untuk menyatakan orang yang berasal dari luar negeri. Luar negeri? Apa seorang bule ? yixing memilih untuk tak ambil pusing toh siapa tau seseorang yang berasal dari jauh itu bisa meringankan beban hutang mereka. Yah, memungut bayaran per hari selama menginap. Yixing menggeleng, ia tak boleh seperti itu.  
"yixinggg.. "terdengar teriakan halmeoni lagi.  
Yixing menjawab "ya, tak masalah"teriaknya dari kamar.  
"baguslah anak muda, sepertinya dia tak menolak keberadaanmu"kata sang halmeoni pada seseorang yang katanya berasal dari jauh itu .

Selesai dengan kamarnya ya sudah terlihat rapi itu, Yixing membawa pakaian kotornya ke belakang untuk segera di cuci. Ia memang sedikit penasaran dan kepikiran juga siapa seseorang dari jauh yang di katakan halmeoninya itu, akhirnya ia memilih untuk melewati ruang tengah, sekalian sapaan selamat pagi buat sang halmeoni.  
"yixing ah, kenalkan ini Suho. Dia akan menginap di rumah kita"kata halmeoni melihat Yixing yang lewat dengan pakaian kotor di pelukannya.  
"salam kenal Su.. "  
Bruk!  
Yixing yang mendekat menjatuhkan sebaskom pakaian kotor yang berada dalam pelukannya.  
"argghhhhh..."  
"kau tak apa-apa Suho sii?"tanya halmeoni pada orang yang terkena korban baskom pakaian kotor yang di jatuhkan Yixing.  
"gwenchana, halmeoni"jawabnya seraya memasang senyum angel dan menahan sakit. Sementara Yixing masih terdiam seolah konslet di salah satu bagian otaknya. Ia masih memilah-milah, mencerna dan mencoba memahami antara mana dunia nyata dan dunia mimpi.  
Satu sisinya memaksa bahwa ini adalah lanjutan dari mimpi buruknya namun dengan versi yang terasa nyata dan sisi lainnya menyatakan bahwa ini adalah kisah nyata dalam bentuk drama di kehidupannya.  
"oke..."Yixing bersuara dan kemudian menatap lekat-lekat pada Suho yang adalah Joonmyun dengan seksama. Hampir seperti seseorang yang memperhatikan sebuah karya seni patung dan mengagumi artistiknya. Dan yang di tatapi hanya senyum-senyum manis.

Plak!  
Kedua tangan Yixing mendarat di kedua pipi Suho sehingga menimbulkan pekikan dari kesakitan dari Suho maklum bekas pukulan dari Yixing masih belum sepnuhnya sembuh. Yixing malah semakin menekan pipi Suho seolah gemas padanya. Dan Suho semakin meringis kesakitan.  
"ohtuhan, ternyata benar-benar dia. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"lagi-lagi Yixing bermonolog sendiri. Ia menyadari pantas ia di bilang dari 'jauh' atau 'luar negeri' menurut neneknya. Jaket bulu dan pakaian yang sepenuhnya brand beserta rambut perak Suho membuatnya tampang seperti orang asing apalagi dia cukup putih dan fasih berbagai bahasa.  
Lay yang telah habis dengan monolognya tibatiba menarik kerah Suho keluar dari ruang tengah yang disana berada halmeoninya.  
Halmeoninya melihat Lay menarik Suho seperti itu hanya berkomentar "wah, sepertinya mereka cepat akrab" dan tersenyum manis kemudian menikmati teh hijau panasnya.

.

.

"apa yang kau inginkan huh?"ketus Lay, yang tadi menarik paksa Suho ke kamarnya.  
"wah ini kamarmu"tanya Suho mengabaikan Lay, ia sibuk memperhatikan seluruh kamar Lay.  
"wow, cukup rapi walau tak terlalu besar, sepertinya juga nyaman walau dengan tumpukan barang-barang seperti ini"komentar Suho yang memperhatikan kamar Lay.  
"yak! .." Lay mulai gemas lagi dengan kelakuan Suho yang menurutnya seenaknya, bahkan sekarang ia sudah berjalan mengelilingi kamar Lay.  
"wah, apa ini? Bunga mawar buatan? Buat apa sebanyak ini, kejutan untuk menyambutku,kah?"tanya Suho mengabaikan Lay yang sudah siap meneriaki dan melemparnya keluar dari kamarnya.  
"YAKK! KAU GILAA"lengking Lay yang sekarang menyudutkan Suho ke dinding kamarnya.  
"sepertinya akan"jawab Suho santai, padahal tangan lembut Lay sudah mengenggam kerahnya dan menatap tajam padanya.  
"apa yang kau mau dari ku huh?"tanya Lay.  
"mau ku.. mm... " Suho memasang tampang berpikirnya. Jika maunya mobil keluaran terbaru, tentu Lay tak mungkin memenuhinya. Jika ia meminta Lay menjadi budaknya, itu juga mustahil karena bagi seorang Suho perbudakan adalah terlarang. Jika maunya Suho adalah tubuh Lay, ayolah otak Suho belum sebejat itu walaupun kadang-kadang sedikit melenceng juga, Suho bersumpah hormonlah penyebabnya. Suho benar-benar tak menemukan apa yang ia mau karena jujur saja ia berada di rumah Lay pun ia tak mengerti kenapa ia memutuskan begitu. Ah.. pasti karena penasaran. Benarkah ini penasaran? Atau ini rasa tertarik? Ah,,, Suho bingung karena rasa ingin menjadikan Lay miliknya juga begitu kuat. Milik? Suho tak mengerti juga milik dalam artian apa.  
"Yakk! Jawab aku"Lay bertambah kesal karena merasa dipermainkan. Suho tersenyum penuh arti. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Lay.  
"mauku KAU"jawab Suho berbisik di telinga Lay. Lay bergidik ngeri mendengarnya, hampir saja ia melayangkan tinju pada Suho lagi tapi yang terjadi ia hanya mendorong tubuh Suho kuat ke dinding. Jujur saja, Lay tiba-tiba merasa terancam.  
"kau sinting!"kata Lay yang kemudian keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan Suho yang meringis kesakitan karena tubuhnya menghantam dinding.  
"apa aku sudah benar-benar gila ya?"tanya Suho pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia tersenyum sendiri mengingat wajah Lay yang begitu dekat dengannya tadi, wajah kesal Lay, rona wajahnya.  
"sepertinya aku benar-benar harus memeriksakan diri pada dokter Kim segera"

.  
Suho POV

Setelah Lay meninggalkanku tadi di kamarnya, aku sudah berpikir jangan-jangan aku benar-benar sudah gila seperti katanya. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak marah malah tertawa saat dia terus-terusan marah-marah padaku bahkan berani mendorong dan memukulku. Bagaimana bisa melihat dia memukul kepalanya saat melupakan pakaian kotor yang akan di cucinya terlihat begitu imut di mataku. Melihat ia menjemur pakaian dan tersenyum menatap langit, aku bersumpah ia terlihat seperti malaikat. Apalagi ia menampakan dimplenya dan angin mempermainkan rambut panjang miliknya.

Aku benar-benar merasa tak baik-baik saja. aku merasa membutuhkan seseorang sekarang untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padaku. Dan menurutku dokter Kim adalah pilihan tepat. Aku sudah pamit pada halmeoninya Lay dan sekarang tengah dalam perjalanan ke tempat praktek dokter Kim. Dan seumur-umur baru kali inilah aku menaiki taxi. Aku melihat sesuatu benda dengan tulisan angka bewarna merah yang terus berubah-ubah, sepertinya ini yang di katakan pelayan Lee adalah kargometer. Wah, taxi ini benar-benar canggih bisa menentukan bayaran yang di inginkan sendiri tanpa harus bertanya pada drivernya. Daebak! Aku tau hal baru hari ini.  
Aku memberi cukup banyak uang untuk ajussi driver itu, bayangkan tidak hanya mengantar aku dengan cepat dia juga memberi pelayanan dengan mengidupkan musik dan menawariku minuman. Sungguh, pelayanan yang baik. Dan syukurlah ajussi itu terlihat senang menerima uang dariku.

Aku langsung menuju tempat praktek dokter Kim, dimana tempat ini di gunakan sebagai rumah dan juga tempat darurat pengobatan selama dokter Kim tidak di rumah tercengang menemukanku di depan rumahnya dan menjadi tersangka yang memencet bel dan mengetuk pintunya.  
"astaga, Suho.. apa yang membawamu ksini?"  
Apa sebegitu menakjubkannya diriku sehingga ia tercengang sampai sebegitunya. Ia langsung mengajakku masuk. Yah, dokter bernama asli Kim Jongdae ini memang tak bisa menghilangkan efek jenaka di wajahnya, membuatku kadang berpikir dia pelawak atau apa.  
"maafkan tempat praktekku seperti ini. Ada keperluan apa kau kesini?"ujar dokter Kim yang masih kaget melihatku sambil menyodorkan minuman yang dia buat di dapurnya. Ia memang hanya lebih tua dariku 5 tahun so kami seperti kakak adik. Yah, walau tak juga membuatku leluasa memanggilnya Jongdae hyung selama aku di periksa, di luar itu dia Jongdae Hyung-ku.

"sepertinyaa aku sakit jantung dokter atau mungkin otakku bermasalah"ujarku.  
Sekarang raut wajah dokter Kim di penuhi kekhawatiran. Mungkin saja dia khawatir bagaimana orang sebaik, setampan dan seramah aku ini bisa terkena penyakit yang mungkin mematikan. Aku maklum, dokter Kim kan sedari kita kenal memang sudah sayang padaku. Ia langsung menatapku antusias.  
"apa yang gejala yang kau rasakan? Bagian sebelah mana yang terasa sakit? Dan bagaimana rasanya?"tanyanya dengan raut yang tak juga berubah.  
"sakitnya tuh disini, dokter"aku meletakan tanganku di depan dada kemudian memasang ekspresi menahan sakit. Dokter Kim semakin menunjukan kekhawatirannya.  
"aku tak mengerti dokter entah kenapa jantung ini selalu berdetak tak beraturan, bunyinya 'dag-dig-dug' seperti itu, memang rasanya aneh namun jujur saja kadang-kadang malah terasa nyaman, apa karena aku sudah terbiasa? Atau sakitnya sudah semakin parah ya dok?"  
Dokter Kim mencatat gejala yang aku katakan ke dalam sebuah memo padahal biasanya ia hanya akan mengingat gejala yang di katakan. Ia masih antusias sepertinya dia mencoba menganalisis penyakitku.  
"gejala lainnya?"  
"ah, otakku. Sepertinya terjangkit suatu virus yang mengerikan"  
Dokter Kim menyeringit tak mengerti dengan maksudku. Ayolah hyung, jangan melirikku juga seakan-akan aku makhluk paling aneh sedunia.  
"aku juga tak tau dokter, otakku selalu saja mengulang hal yang sama berulang kali, membuat teringat saat makan, tidur, seperti menghantui di setiap kegiatanku. Mengingatnya terasa manis dan sekarang menjadi adiktif. Apa aku overdose? Berhaulsinasi? Apa aku harus di operasi?"  
Dokter Kim terus menatap intens padaku. Aku jadi tiba-tiba merasa takut apa mungkin penyakitku terlalu berbahaya atau bagaimana. Aku melanjutkan menceritakan gejalaku.  
"semua penyebabnya itu dia dokter, entah kenapa aku selalu memikirkan dia kapan pun dimana pun, jantungku berdebar-debar aneh. Semua gara-gara dia dokter. Apa dia memasukan virus aneh ke dalam tubuhku? Atau jangan-jangan dia alien yang ingin menghancurkan bumi? Ottokhe, uisanim?"

Aku benar-benar panik, apa memang tak ada jalan keluar bagiku untuk keluar dari bayang-bayang seorang Yixing? Aku kembali menatap pada Dokter Kim yang sekarang mengembangkan senyum di bibirnya, membuat lengkungan di tepi bibirnya muncul dan menatap seolah mengejek dan tak menyangka. Aku sedang tidak bermain-main atau dia sudah menemukan solusi untuk penyakitku ini.  
"dokter Kim...?"  
Ia malah memilih terkekeh aneh di banding menjawab pertanyaanku. Aiss, dia pikir disaat seperti ini dia terlihat lucu. Aku mempoutkan bibirku kesal.  
"ahahahah.. mianee Suho ahhh"  
Ia berusaha untuk menghentikan tawanya. Aku benar-benar sudah kesal duluan tau, bisa-bisanya dia yang seorang dokter menertawakan pasienya seperti itu, aiss... hyung sialan.  
"oke, panggil aku hyung. Aku sedang tidak menjadi doktermu lagi setelah itu"  
Aku terbelalak mendengar kata-kata Jongdae hyung. Apa artinya dia menyerah atas penyakitku? Apa aku benar-benar sudah tak tertolong lagi.. oh tuhan bagaimana ini?  
"hyungg.. " aku memanggilnya dengan mata berkca-kaca.  
"kau tidak sakit saeng, kau hanya sedang jatuh cinta"  
"jatuh cinta?"

TBC

Maaf ya lama ini Cuma editan yang kemarin banyak yang bilang kurang rapi sih lebih tepatnya acak-acakan..

Sera minta maaf dengan sangat kalau rasanya kelamaan update di semua FF nya Sera, mau gimana lagi chingu terlalu menikmati di rumah dan lagi jaringannya mengerikan. Tenang aja, Sera usahain sebentar lagi cepetan update..

Ada yang merasa FF ini feelnya hilang gak?

Hhhehe.. makasih buat yang review ntar ya Sera balas, makasih bnyak buat yang follow and favourite.. keke ~

Annyeongg~


End file.
